girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-02-06 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Wow. Now'' there's'' a loose end I never expected the Foglios to pick up again. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:35, February 6, 2019 (UTC) :Ehrr... what loose end? Is that the Dingbot Queen? Also, it's good to see that Beastie has taken lessons in obedience to heart. Lastly... it seems unwise to have Honker away from Agatha when she could have a King's Touch flare-up at a bad time. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:17, February 6, 2019 (UTC) :: It's the surviving Dingbot that Agatha loaded with an anti-Other message and dispatched from Sturmhalten. It escaped a pursuing Geisterbird and dropped out of sight until now. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:34, February 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh, good catch! I guess the "Sturmhalten" on the chalkboard helped, but I didn't notice that until reading what you said here. ➤ ::: I also didn't figure out until panel 4 who/what was responsible for the unattached speech balloons. As they probably intended, I figured that "this creature" meant the purple thing, and that the two voices were controlling (from inside?) that thing. (Yes, when I read "the lady" it gave me a "huh?" moment, but I still didn't remember Train and Castle.) ➤ ::: So, the "they" they're trying to find are Agatha and friends. But she did say "in the basement," so they shouldn't be wandering through corridors; they should be going down stairs. ➤ ::: I wish we'd seen them persuading the weasel to let them ride it! ➤ ::: But all of this is secondary. The big question is, whose lab is this? And how did that Dingbot end up in Londinium? Did it hide in Wooster's pocket? (Gil's flyer didn't come along to England.) Presumably it's some bad guy's lab, since Agatha wouldn't be keeping the Dingbot in a jar, but a different bad guy from the one who captured Train and Castle, since they'd know better than to return there. Bkharvey (talk) 08:01, February 6, 2019 (UTC) ::: Dingbots. At large. Armed. With a Mission. ... Whose idea was this?!! I am scared, creeped out, and excited -- all at the same time. -- SpareParts (talk) 17:28, February 6, 2019 (UTC) :::: Technically, neither Train nor Castle was built by Agatha, so I don't think they qualify as Dingbots. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 01:50, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Hmmm... How did it get there? It did have instructions to find an incoming airship and contact it. And it did spot Wooster's flyer as he arrived. One wonders what happened then? Svesjo (talk) Has it been tampered-with? To subvert it's loyalties? Or to add a bugging device? That's what I would do. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:02, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Ah, Sturmhalten. I remember Sturmhalten. I was but a child then... PhoenixTalion (talk) 16:17, February 6, 2019 (UTC) When Agatha first meets Rakethorn, he has a completely soaked shirt from a "plumbing mishap". Later, Smokes goes to clear the grinder drainn in Tobber's quarters and finds Tobber's corpse. What seems like a throwaway line, could be a hint that Rakethorn is Tobber's murderer or at least disposed of the body. 17:11, February 6, 2019 (UTC) : Rakethorn only arrived at the dome after being assigned to Agatha, and one of the Gray Hoods explicitly confessed to murdering Tobber, so I'd say no, Rakethorn didn't do it. Tho he'' certainly'' deliberately soaked his shirt to make a good first impression. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:36, February 7, 2019 (UTC) "Safety -- A Wonderful Idea!" -- SpareParts (talk) 17:38, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Since Agatha sent this Dingbot out of Sturmhalten to play her message for "an airship", I think that the simplest explanation is that it found Wooster, played Agatha's message for him, and then the bot was sent by him back to England for analysis. That would explain part of why he's so relatively friendly to Agatha in the story; after viewing both messages, and given that the doctored version is so obviously modified, he would probably understand what happened in Sturmhalten better than most. I think that it would be interesting, though unlikely, if this Dingbot had enough of Agatha's artificial "Spark" to build other Dingbots. It does seem to have been particularly smart, having escaped from Sturmhalten and all. But I don't think that that's where this story is going, given that this one doesn't seem to have arms? And I don't see the Castle or Beast bots taking orders from it. Nonetheless, if Agatha had Dingbots around, especially in an environment with lots of secret passages and Sparky inventions laying about, they could really change things. More likely, this Dingbot is going to play the role of messenger again in this story. We already know that it has been pretty successful in that role once, and because of that it's implied that the bot has some kind of holographic projection equipment. Quantheory (talk) 03:39, February 7, 2019 (UTC) : I've never really understood about Wooster and Agatha's message. If, as you say, he retrieved it, then why isn't England broadcasting it to the world? Surely the need to unite against the Other would outweigh any thoughts of sabotaging Klaus's empire by letting people believe he's the Other. Bkharvey (talk) 04:00, February 7, 2019 (UTC) ::A possible explanation is Wooster didn't have the opportunity to pass on the dingbot until after he departed Mechanicsburg. He remained with Agatha until she entered the Castle and was still around to warn the Jäger Generals of Klaus' plan to level the Castle. Perhaps he felt this was something he had to personally hand over. Also, the in-story time from Agatha entering Mechancisburg to Klaus time freezing the town is a few days - 5 days tops. Hardly time to get the bot to England and analyze it. The Empire had enough problems, revolts had nearly shattered it. Anyway, everyone thought Agatha was inside MEchanicsburg. --Fred1740 (talk) 18:08, February 7, 2019 (UTC)